


【卿卿N.O.11】扩写

by L1007



Category: Lay兴
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1007/pseuds/L1007





	【卿卿N.O.11】扩写

抬头，正巧碰见庄睿拎着两桶水上来，庄睿笑着看了艺兴一眼，怕水凉了似的，放下之后转身又走了。艺兴唤他的声音挂在嘴边，只能愣愣的看着庄睿下去。庄睿就这么一桶一桶提上来，然后装满了浴桶，试了试水温。  
“好了，来洗吧。”  
“不……不用那么多水。”艺兴看着那么一个大浴桶，满满的水，都觉得坐进去会溢出来。  
庄睿自觉，已经开始解衣带了：“要的，两人一处洗，水少不够。”  
“一……一处？”  
“师父教你，这叫鸳鸯浴。”庄睿脱掉外袍，拉开中衣襟带时一张老脸也竟挂了几分羞意：“试试？”  
什么鸳鸯……艺兴拽着衣带，不知道该系紧还是该拉开。艺兴垂着眼，突然睫毛一颤看见了一双赤裸的脚。  
不是没有坦诚相见过，只是眼下这情形，到底是不一样了。  
庄睿一脚踏进浴桶，水线恰恰好在肩头，锁骨平直，肩部的肌肉圆润有力，在热气氤氲里连喉头都是性感的。艺兴一双眼无处瞧，滴溜溜的转，偏偏流氓嘴里全是理，而且惯是得理不饶人。庄睿闭着眼，挽上去的头发垂下来几绺，拍了拍桶边：“再不进来水是要凉了。”  
艺兴咬了咬牙，谁规定只能他庄睿流氓？他偏要比庄睿更流氓！他摊着张小脸，看着从容其实手抖的跟筛糠似的，一粒一粒扣子解了，腰封拆了，就义似的闭着眼睛一扒，又挪不动靠近的步子了。  
庄睿失笑：“进来吧，不弄你。”  
艺兴嘴贱：“弄就弄啊，我又不怕。”  
庄睿噤了声，笑的意味不明的，胳膊展开搭在桶边堆砌出累累肌肉，像狼盯住了自己看上的羊羔。  
艺兴逞了嘴上功夫的快活，抿着嘴捉紧了里衣衣襟，走过去试了试水温，然后飞快扒了衣服踩进水里，生怕被庄睿看到什么似的，一进去就开始冒充鸵鸟，埋在水里就剩一双眼睛，圆溜溜看着庄睿。  
庄睿扔给他一块布巾，示意他自己洗。  
艺兴被庄睿伺候惯了，哪里自己洗得了，皱着一张脸苦巴巴的搓着，白脂玉一样的皮肤搓的泛红。  
庄睿好整以暇的靠着，水蒸气袅袅而上，熏的他一张俊脸泌出了汗珠。艺兴自己倒腾了一下，很没有志气的往庄睿那边靠过去，潜到水里又从庄睿胸前冒出脑袋，手里抓着布巾伸手去搂庄睿。  
“好师父，徒儿够不着了。”  
哗——水下庄睿猛地搂住艺兴的腰，把他往自己身前贴，目光灼灼，跟贴在艺兴腿根的东西一样炙热。  
“刚刚那么怕，现在又招我？”  
艺兴鱼一样往下沉，又被庄睿从后面揽住，箍着腰贴在自己身前，嘴唇凑在艺兴耳后，慢慢舔吻他耳后那枚小痣。  
“刚刚不是求我吗？又跑什么？”  
艺兴察觉到庄睿嘴唇流连的地方，吓得什么都听不见了，拼命挣扎，水被拍的四溅。但没由着他挣扎多少下，就彻底软在了庄睿怀里，侧过头跟他唇舌勾连，含不够似的。  
庄睿失笑：“怎么跟猫儿一样，还洗不洗了？”  
艺兴眼睛水汪汪的，嘴唇也被吮的水湛湛，红艳艳，扯着挂在庄睿脖子上的布，可怜兮兮的，说出来的话又实在招人。  
“我们先做吧。”  
庄睿呼吸都忘了，一手摸上他被热水熏的红扑扑的脸蛋，另一只手摸下去兜住他的屁股肉，开口声音都是哑的：“宝贝儿，不怕疼吗？”  
艺兴抓着庄睿的手往自己昂扬的欲望上引：“你又舍不得让我疼……”  
庄睿被他逗的要疯了，大腿插进艺兴腿缝把他两条腿分开，让艺兴被迫坐在自己腿上，揽着他的背与自己严丝合缝的贴着，用拇指按了按两团白嫩的软肉中间紧闭的菊口，然后小心进去一小节指头。  
“啊——”艺兴惊得跳了一下，差点撞到庄睿下巴。  
庄睿吓得手一收：“疼？”  
“水……水进去了……好烫……”  
庄睿瞧他这撒娇的样子就想弄他，干脆起身出了浴桶，走到床头的八宝格里翻出一个小银盒子。艺兴被庄睿搞得没力气，趴在桶边，看见庄睿胯间已经紫涨如野兽般的巨物有些心虚，惴惴不安的把头偏过去了。  
庄睿从艺兴身后进来，见他趴在浴桶边上又拍他脑袋笑话他：“又分心，待会儿又要叫得欢，想让隔壁也听听你在做什么？”  
艺兴脸埋胳膊里不敢抬头，偏偏腰拉的像一张弓，塌下去将屁股毫无防备对着身后人，被那人一只大手包住了一边，微微掰开露出里面嫣红的褶皱。  
脂膏沾在庄睿手上进了温热的水里就化成了油，再送进热乎乎的小穴干脆就变成湿答答粘腻腻一滩，糊在屁股上。庄睿扩张的专心，不忘去抚慰一把艺兴被冷落的前端，见艺兴还在出神，又摸到他的乳尖上将细嫩的乳头拉出寸长。  
“想什么呢？”  
艺兴被拉的痛呼，没听出庄睿语气里的吃味，身后黏黏腻腻的不算舒服，身前一根倒是被温热的手掌包裹着有些涨疼，恍恍惚惚的回答：“你那根东西好大啊，进不去吧……”  
庄睿已经扩到三指，慢条斯理的在里面搅弄，在桶里搅出哗哗的水声。“瞎操心，我们艺兴很厉害，吃的进去。”  
“嗯……”似乎是碰到哪儿，艺兴腰都软了，扒拉着浴桶边缘喘气，也不管后面人说的什么混话，只求能快点把自己给出去。他晃了晃腰，求欢似的蹭着那个令人生怖的大东西：“那你快进来。”  
庄睿抬手拍了一下他不安分的屁股：“老实一点，哪里学的这磨人的妖术。”他仔仔细细的给艺兴扩张，要不是这小王八蛋变着法的撩拨他他根本不打算就这么与他行这鱼水之欢，这客栈简陋，脂膏都是刺鼻的香味，他庄睿心疼。谁知道艺兴安分不消一瞬，直接手够着那巨刃往自己后面送，庄睿被他吓了一跳，正准备躲，艺兴脚一滑直接坐到了底。  
“啊！”  
两人几乎同时叫出声。艺兴是痛的，本来通红的小脸现在煞白，豆大的汗珠刷刷往下掉，咬着被亲肿的嘴唇不上不下的。庄睿被夹的呼吸都停滞了，握住艺兴的腰缓缓抽出来些，紧出一身汗。  
“小浪蹄子。”  
“我……不是……”艺兴疼得眼泪直往下掉，后背贴着庄睿的胸口一直在打颤。“你动动罢，难受。”  
庄睿骂也不是爱也不是，有些无奈的调整了一下姿势，手里撸着艺兴的性器尽可能让他舒服些，摆动腰臀慢慢开始顶弄。  
艺兴感觉颠在马背上，庄睿直直抵着穴心，跟要他的命似的。他后背痉挛到僵直，只剩下下身跟庄睿严丝合缝贴在一起。水桶里的水被拍的啪啪响，顺着肉刃争先恐后往娇嫩的肉道里涌，烫的艺兴叫不出声，两眼发直的沉浸在愈发强烈的快感与欢愉里。  
四周都晃动的扭曲了，艺兴感觉像是在梦里。隐隐约约感觉庄睿又亲住了自己耳朵后面那颗小痣，猛地回过神来要躲，反而把自己送的更深，感觉要被捅穿似的。  
艺兴被吓哭了，抽抽嗒嗒的：“你……你慢些……别把蛋也挤进去了。”  
庄睿被他逗笑了，抓着他的手往连接处摸，在他耳朵跟前吹气：“那小兴儿摸摸，看看进去没有？”  
艺兴又怂了，挣着手抽回去：“不……不摸了，进去就进去吧。”  
庄睿爱的不行，箍紧了艺兴的腰更卖力的顶弄，好像要把自己全都给艺兴。艺兴颠着，反手又勾着庄睿的脖子要亲。  
两人腻的像是连体婴，到水变凉了才分开。庄睿舔了舔艺兴眼角挂的泪：“黏人，跟个粘豆包似的。”  
艺兴精疲力尽，搂着庄睿精瘦的腰不撒手，哼哼唧唧的说：“我是你的了……”  
“嗯，我的。”  
“你不能把我弄丢了……”  
庄睿拍着艺兴后背的手一顿：“那你别瞎跑。”  
艺兴又哼哼了什么，脑袋一歪睡了过去，在深眠中大大方方露出自己耳后那枚小痣。


End file.
